The invention relates to a door fitting with at least one door operating unit, such as a doorknob, a door handle or the like, and at least one cover plate to cover the opening provided in the door, the window sash or the like, for the door operating unit, whereby the cover plate has at least one circular opening for the door operating unit and whereby the cover plate may be shaped, primarily, as a so-called rosette, but also as short or long covers or the like.
Cover plates for such door fittings are, in principle, found in the following German patents, DE-PS No. 11 68 793; GN-PS No. 12 36 574; DE-05 15 53 324; DE-GM No. 19 06 410; and DE-GM No. 19 35 386.
Doorknobs and door handles of such types are generally fastened and secured against being pulled off by having a many-sided operating bolt, which projects through the door panel or the like, fastened in a handle piece while another piece is pushed onto it and pinned to the polygonal spindle, e.g. as shown in DE-PS No. 10 39 703.
The assembly of such known door fittings takes place by first attaching the cover plate, which may consist of several pieces, to the door, e.g., by first screwing a cover plate underpiece onto the door and then fastening an outer cover on top. The door handle equipped with a polygonal spindle is then inserted, whereby the spindle goes through the door and projects from the opposite side of the door. Then another door handle is inserted on the spindle on that side and pinned in place. One disadvantage of such a procedure is that is is difficult and expensive to center the cover plate in relation to the polygonal opening in the lock through which the spindle is inserted and with which it works together to operate the locking device. An off-center installation may easily occur making the placement of the handle more difficult or even impossible, so that the cover plate may have to be removed and installed once again. Also, the pinning of the two door handles is unaesthetic. The pinning method must take into consideration that door panels may have different thicknesses, e.g., the pin in a long hole is secured by friction. This, however, can easily lead to loosening of the handle attachment so that the door handle wobbles in the door. In particular, the hold of the door handle may be affected, not just in the axial direction, but also with respect to canting or the like.